


Cronchity monchity

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [120]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kayla and Austin are mentioned, Kinda, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Will stims by chewing on things, Will was bullied in school, it’s not really, kinda angst?, mentions of past bullying, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will chews on things, that’s his habit.  Anything in his hands will probably go near or in his mouth at some point.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Cronchity monchity

**Author's Note:**

> It is... almost 3 am... I am tired... I don’t know what this is but it has been written??? Chewing on things feels nice tbh. I find chewing wet wash cloths is nice to help calm me down.
> 
> Enjoy.

Will got called names in school during the entire short period that he actually lived a normal mortal life. The favorite insult among his peers: dog boy.

Will wouldn’t ever admit how bad his habit of chewing on things was. It was a miracle that he has decent teeth. His pens were always chewed and people knew better than to ask to borrow a pen.

At 15 he still chewed on most things. Mostly Pens, pencils, sweatshirt strings, paper, towels, anything else he could find within reach.

It was calming, to say the least, a good way to ground himself when things got out of control.

That didn’t mean he liked doing it. He still remembered getting made fun of because of it. And he would rather bite off his own fingers than do it in front of others.

Kayla and Austin didn’t mind, they smacked him lovingly when he was chewing on something he really wasn’t supposed to (“Will If you put a blade near your mouth one more time I’m gonna stab you with that knife”). 

Nico didn’t see him do it often, Will forced himself to resist the urge. Even if it hurt sometimes. Will didn’t want to scare him away.

Taste usually wasn’t the biggest issue. Will usually wasn’t concerned if what he had in his mouth might be dangerous to him, which was an issue. 

Sticks felt nice to chew but after surviving elementary school and some of middle school being told to “fetch doggy” by the other kids, he tended to avoid sticks. Pencils were close enough to sticks but didn’t taste as good.

“Why do you do that?” Nico asked one day, cocking his head to one side. He had been sitting with Will in the infirmary while Will did some long procrastinated paperwork.

It took a second for Will to understand what he was talking about. A blush bloomed across his cheeks as he quickly dropped the small square of plastic that he had in his mouth (it was one of those cool foldable pens but the pen part had fallen out a long time ago).

“What…” Will licked his lips nervously. Nico pressed his lips together, he didn’t seem to be judging Will.

“You have something in your hand sometimes, and especially when you’re deep in thought you put it in your mouth.” Nico explained, spreading his hands as he spoke. 

“Uh…” Will almost put the square of plastic back in his mouth, “I don’t know it’s… it’s a bad habit of mine I guess. It helps calm me down sometimes…” Will didn’t like talking about it. He always felt awkward. And he especially didn’t want Nico thinking he was weird.

“Oh,” Nico made a curious noise in the back of his throat, “if it helps you, then why is it a bad habit?”

“Oh… uh… because I’m not supposed to chew on things… it gets out of control… sometimes…” Will rubbed the back of his neck, “you know?”

“I see,” Nico didn’t seem to care. He seemed curious but not in a judgmental way. That’s what Will really liked about Nico. He wanted to know things, and asked about them and wouldn’t judge the person on the answer.

“Kids used to make fun of me for it…” Will muttered, he didn’t really hope that Nico would hear him. But the way Nico’s eyes widened, he had understood clearly.

“Why?”

“I was different, childish? I don’t know,” Will bit down on his knuckles, not hard enough to hurt but just a pressure.

Nico growled, “if anyone at camp makes fun of you I’ll send them to the underworld.”

Will reached out and patted Nico’s leg, “thanks, love, I’d rather you not but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Nico huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Will returned the plastic foldable pen back to his mouth. Nico didn’t seem grossed out about it, which was good. 

He continued with paperwork. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending??? Crap. Phantom??? Exhausted. I shouldn’t have stayed up this long. But here I am.
> 
> Goodnight now.


End file.
